Lost Wish
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: In a wild night of passion the wish was lost but some good came from it. Mpreg


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: In a wild night of passion the wish was lost but some good came from it. Mpreg

****

Lost Wish

His head was through back, his back arched, his nails penetrating his lover's skin. Biting into his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist they reached their climax together.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The two boys sat in the floor in the farthest corner away from Yukimi's computer. Yoite sat with his back to the wall his hands on his belly and his knees were bent up to his chest. Miharu sat with his back to the wall his head was looking up at the ceiling and his feet were extended. Every once in a while he would look at the ninja's flat stomach. The king felt like crying he had ruined everything in a *wonderful* night of passion.

"You don't want to abort the child, right?" The older fighter said nothing.

"We can no longer keep our promises to each other." Now the student said nothing. He didn't like the sound of that. Deep down his emotions were all running rapidly. He already loved his unborn child and the person that could give birth to it. However it was all up to Yoite. The horrible option could be to abort the baby so the kira user could have his wish. All it came down to was that Miharu would lose either his baby or his lover. The amazing cook frowned digging his fingernails inth the floor.

"Use the Shinrabanshou to save the child. I'm going to die in less of a month it's too late for me but not for the child." The shorter boy wrapped an arm around the other. The hat wearing male rested his head on Miharu's shoulder happy to be embraced.

"Do you regret it?" The greened eyed king asked. Yoite shook his head no enjoying the warmth from his lover.

"I love you I wanted to give something that no one else will ever have and I already love the child. I want you to raise them like I was never." Reaching over he placed a hand on that soon to be protruding stomach.

"I love you both very much." Smiling he placed a soothing kiss on his lover's lips. Despite the circumstances both of them were rather happy. Soon they switched position so that they were lying face to face holding each other tightly.

The younger boy was pressed up against the other's body. The ruler licked at the bite mark he had made on that long pale neck. Their bellies touched forming an even warmer nest like home for their unborn child filled with love.

---

Miharu watched the birds that met in his back yard. The scene was peaceful laughter of children, the happy chirps from birds, and the happy beautiful flowers blowing in the wind. The cook sat outside the most amazing little five year old girl play with other kids around the same age.

A smile would appear on his face every time the girl smiled. "Daddy, daddy come play with us!" She ran over jumping in his lap. Long black hair that was straight down to the tips and blue eyes. She perfectly matched Yoite's looks perfectly; though her personality was not like either of her father's.

He embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "No thanks, you go run a long. But before this is something you're ready to have." He reached for the tan hat -he never took off- on his head placing it on her head. "It belonged to your father." He said chuckling at the hat fell over her face.

"Really? Can we go visit him?"

"Of course we can. Say good bye to your friends then." The five year old told each of her friends good bye and rushed back to her father. Hand in hand they left the ruler's grandmother with the other young ones.

Shockingly, she had taken Miharu's child better then he thought. She didn't lecture him that he was too young to have a baby or that he was on he's own when it came to raising her. Everyone else took it just the same. His friends all loved her and would make special trips to come to play with her.

"Who's there?" Came the sweet voice from the other side of the door. "Miharu, Asahi come in!" Hanabusa was always happy to get guess the more the merrier. She hugged and kissed them both in greeting.

The little girl dashed out into the back yard. "Don't run, you'll get hurt!" Her father called after her making Seki giggle. Miharu was so protective of his only daughter. They entered the backyard. The other two Banten kids along with Gau were there. The three teenagers also hugged the child.

"Hello, Miharu." They greeted.

"Are you here to see Yoite too?" He asked blankly.

"I'm living Banten for a while so I wanted to say good byes. I'll be gone for a few weeks and Koichi and Raimei wanted to came with me." Gau stated.

"Tea is served!" Hanabusa called from inside the house.

"I'll be there in a minute." Miharu replied walked over to where his daughter was. The others leave them alone trotting in the house for some tea and snacks.

"Asahi?"

"What was he like?" The greened eye boy sat next to his daughter on the grass. They gazed over at the furnished stone. The stone was brought by Seki while everyone chipped in to have some words engraved.

"He was amazing." The stone was placed under a tree providing lot of shade. Flowers were planted around it as while as the bouquet his friend's brought. Everyday their was some sort or matnice to the resting area. Birds often like to sit on the stone so the old woman always made sure their was no gifts on it. "I know he's proud of you. Did you know that he named you?"

"Did he?"

"Yes you're named after my mother." Asahi knew all well most of the story she was fully aware of the Shinrabanshou. "I wasn't originally born with the power, it was past down to me before her death. Your father and I are thankful for that or we never would have met." The child even knew how she was born. Miharu or any of the others for that fact ever said anything bad about him.

That day right before Yoite had died the king had wished for the fairy. Miharu knew the baby wasn't even remotely developed so he wished that he could carry the embryo. The wish was granted and his belly was the one that grew. Kazuho had given him a c-section.

What worried Miharu was the fact the shinrabanshou could be laying dormant in his daughter. He would have to do his best to protect his pride and joy; of course the others would help. On that note half a week into pregnancy they had decide who would be Asahi's godparents her incase something happened to the great cook. They agreed on Yukimi first; which really made Tobari mad-more jealous.- Yukimi agreed quiet easily despite his 'hate' for little or big brats. The blonde would offten kidnap her for a day and take her out to work with him; things he never did with Yoite. Then if something happened to him Seki would take her.

"Do I really look like my father?"

"A spitting image of him, especially in that hat." She smiled and rested her head on his arm. "Are you tired? Do you want to go in? You've had a very busy day playing." The dark haired girl nodded her hair creating some static electricity against his coat.

"Alright we can go in a few minutes I want to say my personal good byes." He watched her get up and walked into the house. The teenage leaned forward tracing his pointer finger over the name "Yoite Rokujo." Then under his self claim birthday. On the back of the stone was one sweet thing from everyone.

Gau, Koichi, and Raimei wrote the he enjoy his friendship. Yukimi had written that Yoite was always going to be his little big brat. Hanabusa engraved that she always considered him a son. When Asahi was older she would also engrave something.

Miharu traced the part he wrote which of course was. "I love you Yoite." He sighed and averted his gaze to the ground, it's been yeears the tears should have stopped. That's when he noticed it. At the very bottom was another embedded sentence that was not made from any of his friends.

'I love you too.'

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review I command it!


End file.
